Tale as Old as Time
by Bella4evr3
Summary: Belle didn't make it in time. The last enchanted rose pedal fell. However the Enchantress sees and hears Belle's confession and helps her by giving her a chance to fix things before they happened. Having a time limit of 90 days to change the spoiled Prince Adam and to make him fall in love with her again. Can she do it? Or will she fail only to turn into a Beast herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is based off of the 2017 remake. And my Belle is Emma Watson. She did such an amazing job and I was inspired to write this. Hope you like it and comment and what you liked or what you didn't like. Thanks, Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: In no way do I own any of the characters or the story. I just own my plot.**

It was a cold and gruesome night. One of the coldest nights of the year. Snow kept falling forth from the darkened sky above. Paving the landscape in its white blanket of frozen water.

There was a girl however. A strong and resilient girl. Some would say she was a beauty while others would call her a freak that wasn't need in their small provincial town. Although this girl did not look strong nor resilient - water escaped from her eyes landing on the still corpse of the man she had confessed her love to. It was all too late. She saw the final rose petal of the enchanted rose fall. The curse should have lifted if she just had said the words sooner.

She couldn't break her gaze from the fallen beast before her. Small beads of light appear from his body and his body lifts up and hovers within the air.

The "beast" changing and morphing into flesh. The flesh of a human being. Hope sparked within her. Maybe she did defeat the curse that had bounded him within the beast, yet when the light faded his eyes didn't open. His chest wasn't moving and his skin was as cold as the snow falling from the sky.

"Why didn't it work? I love you. Please open your eyes. " She pleads for the love of her life to awake and finally see her with his own eyes. No matter how she pleaded it was all the same.

However unbeknownst to the crying women a spectator saw the tears she had shed. Heard the confession of pure love escape from her chest. This spectator had revealed herself much like that first night when she had walked into a palace hosted by a spoiled Prince.

The girl's gaze met hers. The girl's eyes widened with the realization at who exactly stood before her. The spectator revealed her true form taking on the appearance of the Enchantress.

"Belle. I have saw and heard your hearts true confession of love. Only by this confession I seen fit to help you and only you. I'll give you 90 days to go back before I even walked into Prince Adam's castle. You have 90 days to make him change from the spoiled Prince he was and 90 days to make him fall in love with you. If you choose to accept I will send you back. " the Enchantress spoke truth within her words. She had no reason to lie.

The girl knew all to well to not put her trust in another. Trust was built. And all the girl knew about the Enchantress was that each thing the Enchantress gave their was always a price for such things.

"However if you fail after the last day - you will take on the curse of the beast. "

Belle cast her eyes over Prince Adam. Taking as much time as possible. Memorizing everything down to the very hairs that ran all along his arms. Belle was strong-willed and resilient, but another word that described her was determined.

"I accept. " she confidently expresses. Determination laced her words. Belle witnessed the Enchantress raising her right hand towards her.

Swirls of light came out of her palm and danced around her until they danced their own way towards her. It was like a warm and comforting embrace she didn't want to let go of. Yet it was like a hard tug on her body had her falling.

The Enchantress disappearing from her eyes as well as her love that had laid lifeless within them.

Her heart broke.

She landed in the cold snow.

Her surroundings changed from around her. No longer was she within the strong walls of the Beast's castle.

No. She was all alone and only had 90 days to change the way her Prince acted and to make him fall in love with her.

If she didn't then she would become what Prince Adam was once before.

A Beast.

And who could ever learn to love a Beast?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm updating yay! First of all, I want to say thank you for all the attention that "Tale as Old as Time" has been receiving thus far! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying and I hope I can keep you all interested with further chapters. And second, I want to say sorry for the long wait when I had wrote the prologue to the story it was just a random idea I had. I had no idea it would become so popular like it is now. And I just wanted to let you all have a well-written story with a lot turns around the corner. So please enjoy and leave a comment at the bottom. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Beauty and the Beast. All rights are reserved**.

Chapter One

Before the Enchantress had cursed the Beast. There was another story to tell. One with a riveting and magical tale one that contained many twists of love and tragedy.

But like all happily ever after stories - this one doesn't start off with a Princess it also does not start with a damsel in distress. In this story, it starts with a Prince.

This Prince was very intellectual, compelling, the very embodiment of beauty personified, and a man of great power.

He was the idol of the French Court and his subjects for whoever got lucky enough to gaze upon him would lead them to live many more years. As if a god descended down from the heavens were in awe and envied him everywhere he went.

He was influential and was hailed upon by his people, yet some would watch carefully and heed where they stepped in caution for the Prince was very wary of those he trusted.

This god, this influential and compelling man is where our tale begins...

He sits, firmly. He listens and it goes on and on without any end. He found whoever was talking to be extremely dull and quite honestly boring to the point he tapped the end of his foot repeatedly onto the ground as an ending gesture to the fool who kept talking.

His legs were crossed and his palm lied flatly against the side of his chin with his neck bent. Honing a disinterested look. Yet the obvious fool didn't quite catch the memo as his voice filled the court with his loud monotone - dried out voice.

His hair had been kept back by a single golden ribbon that was laced intricately within his natural curls - the tail of hair sitting comfortably on the brush of his shoulder.

He was the bachelor of French Court. The Prince was a known player for the affections of women everywhere. His eyes - a piercing and vibrant emerald green surrounded with a flush of golden and silver powder made his outer appearance that much more divine and appealing to the eye.

With practiced elegance he stands from his golden chair that was made from real gold which had been carved to include several intricate patterns giving the age-worn wood a story to tell, and stood before the nobles of his court.

All his life he had everything that he had asked for, as well as a higher education then most would experience or have the fortunate of having.

He had been surrounded with lavish luxuries and the the finer arts since he was a kid, and proposals from noble families when he had grown and matured and so on would his life spread only to be eternally circled around without escape.

Honestly, he was tired of being manipulated and controlled in a power play for power. Although the Prince managed good enough as his covers of glorious masques and parties was enough to delude his advisors in another direction. Moreover, he took great honor in hosting them. Preening at the chance to show his subjects just how far they were from him.

Ripped from a childhood of laughter and joy his father had beat into him from an early age that life was not about laughter and love. It was about dominance and obedience. About dominating control wherever it was needed.

He had changed during that summer when his mother had left him to live this life alone; only having his cruel father and ever faithful servants for company. The servants stayed and he had to wonder why they stayed. It shouldn't matter to him. The lower class meant nothing.

Yet, the innocent boy trapped within - that used to play and sing along with his mother could never forget all the times his servants were his friends. The times when his mother was alive and his father was happy. However there wasn't such a word as 'friend' when the tragedy of his mother died that day.

He knew he was tough at times and a little too imitating but he also got a thrill out of it. He got a crazy feeling of self- fulfillment whenever he saw the suffering of others.

His father was a cruel man but a just one. When he took over things began to lighten. He hosted parties of extravagance and elegance, Masquerades of intrigue and mystery, and ruled over his kingdom and his people like his father did before him with a firm belief that his ideals were the only ones that mattered. Believing that his ideals were enough.

"I have heard your troubles. I will think of them on a later date. " Kneeling - the noble stands and ushers his many words of kindness.

But it was not kindness the Prince had been intending. With a movement of his wrist - the noble quick to see the blatant dismissal and backs himself, brushing against others who stood before their Prince respectively, to his place within the crowd.

He walks. Needing no excuse to end the hearing of his people's problems. Deciding to leave that to his advisors. He watches as his people part before him making an open way for him to depart and go on his daily activities that helped him fulfill his endless days with.

Walking down the halls that hailed history from the many portraits that hung among the many walls - to the architecture and arched ways of the very castle he called home.

When he was but a small boy he would run around the castle in a daze - dreaming he was some sort of explorer out for treasure - however dreams had a way of getting to a person and changing to something completely different.

He had grown away from his dreams from when he had been a child. He had found new ways of occupying his time. Ways that far surpassed the little and innocent daydreams of a five-year old boy. Each stride made was one step closer to the glass doors that opened to a personal garden filled with each type of flower one could think of.

It was his place. It was deep into winter and the flowers that used to play home in this very place was nothing but dead weeds. Further into the room he got he reached for the ornate handles of the doors that would lead into the courtyard.

It was a brisk evening - he only wore his long sleeve and trousers hardly the appropriate wear for the colder seasons however he did not care. The cold air whipped around his hair and body.

A cold-chill ran along his spine as he peered his eyes over the courtyard for which was covered with a pure white sheet of snow. He didn't dare walk further not wanting to ruin his shoes but something or someone caught his eye as he stood and watched as mysterious events unfolded - light flared through the courtyard.

It was blinding as it was radiant and glorious for just a moment. Black spots filled his vision - blinking several times as if that would shake off the dark spots that danced around his vision. It took several seconds until the dark spots began to recede and started to clear.

The Prince took a step and stopped. Seeing as he crossed that line as his shoe was covered in snow. But he payed the cold no mind it was a nonexistent thing. For he laid his eyes on a girl.

A beauty no less.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about not updating! But here is another chapter I really hope you all enjoy and I'm so happy with all the attention that this story is getting:) please leave a comment on what you liked, disliked, and just your general thoughts on the chapter. Also I'm so sorry about the length of the chapter! I promise next update will be longer. Thanks and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Beauty and the Beast. All rights are reserved.**

Belle stood from her sitting position. Disorientated and confused - it had not been winter, nor had it been day the last she had remembered. It had been rainy and dreary and midnight clouded the sky. Confusion was lit like a bright fire within her mind - she had been in the West Wing of the Beast's castle - now she stood in a courtyard filled with frozen water. Fog began to dissipate from her mind - events of sorcery began to unfurl. The Enchantress and the deal - how would she make the prince fall for her when he didn't know her? But hadn't she fallen in love despite knowing the Beast; despite knowing who or what he actually was?

The sound of crushing snow beneath a shoe alerted her that she was not alone - she found herself face to face with the one man she had such feelings of love and admiration for. Last time she laid eyes on him he was dead - void of any color and warmth. Unbeknownst to her tears started to streak down her fair face, "Mademoiselle, what trickery is this?" His rough voice was alarming, but Belle quickly had been accustomed to the Beast's loud bursts of anger so she squared her shoulders in defense.

"Messier, pardon my intrusion. I am lost you see. " It was a white lie, however Belle thought he could see the lie forming off her very lips.

"I would say you're lying, Madam. I saw the light of sorcery that brought you - a damsel falling forth from the sky. If I had to put a name to it I would call you a witch. "

She was no witch! How could he possibly say that? The longer she held his gaze the more everything began to make sense. This man was not her Beast and falling in love was a far reach at the moment. How could she possibly say anything, Belle thought. It wasn't against the rules however the Enchantress didn't say that she could reveal her true purpose, but if she did that wouldn't get her far.

"I don't know how I got to be here. The last thing I knew I was in the castle and everything became a blur. " I could see I had caught his interest but it was only a matter of time before the little white lie would arise from the surface and ruin all Belle held dear.

"I must ask you, Madam?" Belle couldn't look away from the prince - the beast that she was so familiar with was a person before he had been cursed. The delicate make-up that made his penetrating, emerald gaze that much harder to look away from - his state was captivating and compelling, almost as if Belle could loose herself within them, "Belle. " She gives her name, "Belle. What a fine name for a Beauty such as yourself, I must ask you stay I'm sure you'll remember as to why you're here with a bit of rest. "

He offered his hand bowing - Belle didn't hesitate, she would not fail the Enchantress's deal. She would not loose her prince for a second time.


End file.
